A Cinderella Story
by XiaoPenguin
Summary: Baekhyun yang hanya ingin terbebas dari derita keluarga tirinya, dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan. —Chanyeol&Baekhyun. —GS
1. Chapter 1

**Chanbaek**

 **GS — High School Life**

 **Inspired by Cinderella**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Semua terjadi begitu cepat._

"Baekhyun!"

 _Kebahagiaan yang pernah kumiliki tak lagi bisa bisa kurasakan._

"Sebentar, Madam!"

 _Hanya beberapa bulan lalu ayahku yang kucintai menikah dengan seorang janda kaya dengan kedua putrinya. Dan hanya beberapa minggu yang lalu beliau meninggalkanku dengan si janda ini dengan putri-putrinya yang kejam._

"Baekhyun! Cepatlah kesini!"

 _Awalnya dengan ayahku, mereka tampak baik-baik saja. Mereka bertiga amat cantik, apalagi kedua saudara tiriku. Namun ketika ayahku meninggal, dan tak bisa lagi mencari nafkah untuk kita, kelakuan ibu-tiri dan saudara-tiriku terhadapku berubah seratus persen._

Perempuan mungil berambut cokelat itu meninggalkan cucian piringnya yang menumpuk dan mengelap tangannya kemudian bergegas menuju lantai atas.

" _A—appa.." isak seorang perempuan di ujung kamarnya sendirian, dengan tiga perempuan cantik lainnya menunggu diluar._

" _Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan ibu-tirinya dan berusaha tersenyum sambil perempuan paruh-baya itu memeluknya._

" _Sudahlah.." katanya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. "T—terimakasih ibu, aku sunggu—"_

" _Ibu?" Perempuan yang disebut Madam Kang itu berkata. Ia menggeleng dan mengeluarkan senyum mengerikan ke Baekhyun. "Oh sayang.. Panggil aku Madam, mengerti?"_

Baekhyun segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tidur saudara tirinya. Pelan-pelan, ia membuka pintunya.

" _Eomma!" panggil Kang Seulgi, kemudian disahuti oleh ibunya dengan anggukan kecil. Seulgi berjalan menuju ibunya dengan saudara kembarnya, Kang Joy, dengan angkuh._

" _Eomma, setelah kematian Ayah, pastinya Baekhyun akan terus menangis, iya kan?" kata Seulgi._

" _Hm.. Kenapa?"_

" _Uang kita juga tidak akan banyak 'kan? Jadi repot kalau kita mesti membayar staf rumah ini." Sambung Joy._

" _Iya, apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" Kata Madam Kang semakin tidak sabar._

" _Gimana kalau Baekhyun saja yang bekerja? Dia 'kan keluarga, jadi kita tidak harus membayarnya. Kita pecat saja seluruh staf disini. Sekaligus agar kita tidak harus mendengarnya menangis setiap saat." Tawar Seulgi dengan bahagia namun jijik karena harus memanggil Baekhyun 'keluarga'._

 _Madam Kang tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam seakan memaksanya untuk menyetujui ide Seulgi dan Joy._

" _Ide yang bagus, anak-anak."_

Setelah pintunya terbuka, kamar gelap yang ia masuki pun mendapat sedikit cahaya dari celah-celah pintu, mengakibatkan Seulgi dan Joy mengerang dan mengomel.

"Argh, Baekhyun! Suruh siapa kamu kesini, eoh?!" geram Seulgi.

Baekhyun membungkuk dan meminta maaf. "Mohon maaf, tapi ini sudah jam 7:30, kalian akan telat sekolah."

"Ish, yasudah. Keluar dan siapkan bajuku dan Seulgi, cepat!" perintah Joy.

"Ne." Kata Baekhyun dan membungkuk sekali lagi dan perlahan-lahan keluar kamar saudara tirinya.

— **X** —

"Madam?" panggil Baekhyun sambil memasuki ruangan Madam Kang.

"Hm, Baekhyun. Kemari dan bawa teh saya kesini, apakah kamu ingat kali ini untuk membawa croissant yang polos?" tanya Madam Kang.

"Ne, Madam."

"Bagus, saya tidak ingin harus menghukum mu setiap kali kamu berbuat kesalahan."

"Ne, Madam." Kata Baekhyun sekali lagi dan menaruh cangkir teh beserta sarapan Madam Kang di meja samping tempat tidur king-sizednya.

Baekhyun jalan kearah depan tempat tidur Madam Kang dan berdiri menunggu perintah yang lain—bila ada.

"Apakah kamu sudah menyiapkan sarapan si kembar?" tanya Madam Kang sambil mengambil cangkirnya dan mengaduknya perlahan agar tidak tumpah.

"Ne, Madam. Seulgi dan Joy tidak ingin toast kali ini jadi saya haru—"

"Apakah saya meminta kamu berbicara hal lain?" bentak Madam Kang dengan suara menekan mengakibatkan Baekhyun terpaksa berhenti berbicara.

"M—mohon maaf, Madam. Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Mulai lagi, eoh?!" bentak Madam Kang lagi.

"M—maaf, Madam."

Madam Kang berdecih sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kembali dan menarik selimutnya hingga bahunya dan menutup matanya. "Hm, baiklah. Pergi keluar dan layani si kembar. Saya ingin tidur kembali."

"Ne, Madam." Kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Madam Kang. Ia bersender di pintu besarnya dan menghela nafas.

Jujur, ia sangat muak dengan kehidupan ini.

— **X** —

"Chanyeol!" panggil Seulgi dan Joy sambil melambaikan tangannya, sedangkan pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, ada apa memanggil?" tanya Chanyeol.

Seulgi dan Joy tertawa genit dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal yang sebelumnya disembunyikan di punggung mereka. Si kembar populer itu memberinya ke Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Ini, kita membawa bekal. Dimakan ya~" kata Joy. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ragu dan menatap teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di belakang.

"N—ne, terimakasih."

Seulgi dan Joy mengangguk kompak. "Kalau tidak enak maaf ya, yang memasak pembantu dekil kita. Jadi maklum saja, tapi biasanya memang enak kok. Walaupun masakanku jauh lebih enak." Pamer Seulgi panjang lebar, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berkata terimakasih kembali dan pergi untuk menyusul teman-temannya.

"Waah~" kagum Joy." Chanyeol ganteng sekali ya. Inginnya aku menjadi pacarnya." Kata Joy sambil melihat Chanyeol berkumpul dengan _gang_ nya.

"Tch," decik Seulgi. "Hey, kau tahu? Yang pantas menjadi pacarnya itu _aku_ bukan kamu. Jadi sadar diri 'napa?"

"Mwo?!"

"Apa, eoh? Kamu mau bilang apa lagi? Jelas-jelas aku lebih tua dan cantik daripada kamu."

"Yak, kita hanya beda delapan detik!" timpal Joy.

"Aish, sudahlah, kamu berisik sekali."

Dari jauh, seorang perempuan mungil berkacamata tebal hanya diam menatap kelakuan si kembar yang selalu ia lihat di rumah, namun berhenti melihatnya karena ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hai, Baek. Kita ke kelas yuk?" ajaknya ramah.

"O—oh, ya. Ayuk, Kyung." Jawab Baekhyun, sedangkan perempuan yang dipanggil 'Kyung' atau dengan nama panjang Do Kyungsoo, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dan berjalan duluan.

— **X** —

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama keluar gerbang sekolahnya dan berhenti ketika Baekhyun menuju arah lain, membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Baek? Arah rumah kita 'kan kesini." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah kiri. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku harus ke cafe sore ini." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. Cafe? Baekhyun tidak biasanya bekerja pada hari senin, biasanya mulai hari kamis hingga selesai weekend.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mendapat hukuman, jadi hari ini aku harus bekerja."

"T—tapi, Baek—"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berbicara balik ke Madam tadi pagi, jadi ia menyuruhku bekerja hari ini. Kau pulang saja, Kyung." Kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Menurut Kyungsoo, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat baik, bahkan _terlalu_ baik. Ia tidak pernah melawan saudara dan ibu-tirinya yang kejam terhadapnya. Kyungsoo tau, dibalik senyum cerah Baekhyun, ia selalu mengabiskan malam dinginnya di loteng yang gelap. Berapa kali ia menawarkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya—mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil—namun Baekhyun selalu bilang ia tidak apa-apa.

"Bye, Kyung." Kata gadis bermata sipit itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Pergilah Baekhyun bekerja.

.

.

.

.

 _Lagi_.

— **X** —

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di cafe milik Madam Kang, ia bergegas ke ruang ganti dan mengganti pakaian sekolanya dengan seragam kerjanya. Disusuli oleh Madam Kang beberapa menit kemudian yang sudah mulai mengomel seluruh staff cafenya.

"Kenapa lantainya kotor sekali? Kapan kalian terakhir membersihkannya?!" omel Madam Kang.

"B—baru beberapa menit yang lalu, Mada—"

"Kurang bersih! Bersihkan lagi, untuk apa saya membayar kalian semua?!"

Tanpa diketahui atau didengar orang lain termasuk Madam Kang, beberapa staff yang lain berdecih. "Kau tak pernah membayar kita."

Mendengar omelan Madam Kang, Baekhyun langsung keluar ruang ganti dan membungkukkan badannya menghormati Madam Kang.

"Pergi keluar. Saya sudah muak melihat wajah pekerja sini." Katanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ragu dan bergegas keluar dan bekerja.

Sementara di luar, seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi bersama seorang wanita lainnya sedang duduk di meja mereka sambil melihat menunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau ingin pesan apa? Aku dengar burger disini enak sekali." Kata wanita itu dengan senyum berharap terhadap lelaki didepannya yang kebetulan adalah Park Chanyeol, murid terpopuler di sekolahnya.

"Terserah Noona saja." Kata Chanyeol, disahuti oleh anggukan kecil dari kakaknya. Ya, perempuan itu adalah kakak kandungnya bernama Park Yoora.

"Permisi!" panggil Yoora terhadap seorang pelayan. "Saya ingin memesan." Disahuti oleh anggukan dari pelayan tersebut.

Dari jauh, terlihat Seulgi dan Joy tengah mengintip dari pintu staff dibelakang sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Waa~ Ada Chanyeol disini, Seulgi! Lihatlah betapa tampannya dia." Kata Joy dengan mata berbinarnya, membuat Seulgi muak melihat adik kembarannya.

"Tch, tidakkah kau lihat? Ia datang dengan seorang wanita, bodoh!"

Seketika Seulgi melihat Baekhyun yang mondar-mandir mengambil dan mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan cafenya. Kemudian, sebuah ide licik muncul di kepalanya.

"Hey, Joy. Aku punya ide." Bisik Seulgi ke Joy. Kembarannya itu hanya tersenyum licik dan mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mendengar bisikan kakak kembarannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur staff untuk mengambil pesanan minuman, namun terlonjak kaget melihat saudara tirinya yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Hey, Baek! Bisakah kau bantu kita? Jepitan rambutku jatuh di bawah kolong meja. Ambilkan ya?" kata Joy. Mau tak mau, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dan menidurkan badannya dilantai untuk meraih jepitan rambut yang berada di kolong meja.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Seulgi sudah menarik tali sepatu Baekhyun hingga sepatunya sedikit kendur, sesaat kemudian Baekhyun kembali berdiri dengan jepitan rambut Joy.

"Ini, lain kali berhati-hatilah. Bisa-bisa kotor itu." Kata Baekhyun.

Joy hanya berkata "Tentu." Dengan dramatisnya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat saudara tirinya yang aneh. Baekhyun kembali berjalan untuk mengambil pesanan minuman tadi dan seketika ia keluar dari dapur staff, ia terpeleset dan memecahkan gelas minuman tersebut, mengambil perhatian seluruh pelanggan cafe, termasuk Madam Kang yang terlihat amat marah.

"Baekhyun! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, hah?!" teriak Madam Kang.

Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "M—mohon maaf, Madam. Saya tidak senga—"

"Cepat bersihkan ini semua! Sekarang!" teriak Madam Kang kembali dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dengan malunya. Gadis bermata sipit itu berjongkok dan mengambil serpihan-serpihan kaca yang telah pecah, disusuli oleh suara tawa saudara tirinya.

"Yak! Kau itu bahkan tidak pantas menjadi pembantu dekil! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti, eoh?!" maki Seulgi disusuli oleh ketawa Joy. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan kembali mengambil serpihan kacanya namun terlonjak sedikit karena serpihan kaca yang menusuk jarinya, mengakibatkan darahnya sedikit demi sedikit menetes. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun tahan rasa sakit dan tangisannya dan mengambil serpihan yang lain.

"Hey, kau lihat? Dia menangis!" kata Joy kemudian ketawa kembali dengan Seulgi. Sesaat kemudian, mereka lelah menertawakan Baekhyun yang sedang menahan tangisan dan pergi melewatinya dengan angkuh.

Dari jauh, Chanyeol dan Yoora menatap iba terhadap pelayan mungil tadi.

"Sungguh kasihan, tidakkah begitu, Chanyeol?" tanya Yoora. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun yang masih membersihkan serpihan kaca gelas yang pecah tadi.

 _Sungguh memalukan,_ pikir Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n** __: Wellllllll that was certainly a piece of junk, you think?

FF ini terinspirasi dari cinderella ya, walaupun sedikit beda nantinya tapi pasti ada bagian Baekhyun and the dress and blablabla

You liked it? Tolong cantumkan pendapat kalian dengan mereview! Jangan lupa fav/follow juga yaa.. I'd really appreciate it.

 _ **7 Mei 2015**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chanbaek**

 **GS — High School Life**

 **Inspired by Cinderella**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentingan piring menggema di ruang makan kediaman Madam Kang, Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil berdiri di pojokan ruangan tersebut. Hukuman, menurut Madam Kang, malam ini Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan kembali ke loteng atas hingga Madam Kang, beserta si kembar, selesai makan. Dan tentunya, mereka melambat-lambatkan makannya sehingga Baekhyun terpaksa berdiri satu setengah jam lebih.

Sesaat kemudian, Seulgi membanting sendok-garpunya di meja dan memanggil ibunya.

"Eomma." Panggilnya.

"Eum, wae?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir makan malam buatan Baekhyun hari ini tidak enak? _I mean_ , aku baru makan lima suap dan aku sudah muak." Jelas Seulgi, disahuti oleh anggukan dari Joy.

"Iya, Eomma. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pantas bekerja, kupikir ia harus diberi hukuman lain." Usul Joy sambil melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyeramkan, namun, Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah tidak berekspresi. Kalau ia memberi reaksi sedikitpun, pasti akan ditanggapi oleh si kembar lagi.

"Hm, kau benar, anakku yang cantik." Kata Madam Kang. "Baekhyun!" panggilnya, gadis bermata sipit itu bergegas ke samping Madam Kang dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil menunggu _hukuman_ lain yang akan diberinya.

"Masak ulang makan malam ini, mengerti?"

"Ne, Madam.." kata Baekhyun. Setelah itu Baekhyun segera ke dapur dan memasak ulang menu lain untuk keluarga tirinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang makan dengan nampan dengan menu makanan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, dan berdiri disamping mereka sambil memperlihatkan mereka apa yang telah ia masakan.

Seulgi dan Joy melihat masakan saudara tirinya dan menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang jelas-jelas memiliki makna jahat. Seketika mereka menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Kita kenyang."

Hanya dengan dua kata itu Baekhyun cengo dan menjatuhkan nampannya, mengakibatkan masakannya berserakan dimana-mana beserta pecahan kaca piringnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, hah?!" teriak Madam Kang sambil berdiri dari sofa. "Kau tau itu harga piringnya berapa? Sisa warisan ayah kamu hanya tersisa beberapa juta saja!"

 _Warisan yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.._ pikir Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya menahan perasaan rindunya terhadap ayah tercintanya, juga ibunya yang tidak pernah ia lihat selama bertahun-tahun ia meninggal sewaktu Baekhyun kecil.

"Pakai uangmu dan belikan piring baru yang persis sama dengan ini, mengerti Byun Baekhyun?" perintah Madam Kang, Baekhyun—seperti biasanya—hanya mengangguk patuh, dan ditinggal Madam Kang dan saudara tirinya dengan senyum yang mengejek.

 _Sampai kapan kau mau diperlakukan seperti ini, Baekhyun?_

Itulah suara yang selalu dikatakan hatinya. Gadis bermarga Byun itu memposisikan badannya di matras tua yang sudah tidak nyaman lagi dan menarik selimutnya supaya tidak kedinginan. Tangan mungilnya mengeluarkan sebuah loket dari dalam bajunya dan menggenggamnya sambil menutup matanya, menahan tangisnya.

Dibukanya loket berbentuk oval itu dan terdapat foto keluarganya sewaktu ia kecil, lengkap dengan ayah dan ibu tersayangnya, dengan senyum yang hangat dan bahagia terpasang di muka mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pelan foto itu, kemudian menutupnya kembali dan memasukkan loket tua itu dalam bajunya—supaya tidak terlihat siapapun, terutama saudara tirinya.

Ia ingat, ia mendapat loket ini di waktu ulang tahunnya ke-tujuh, hanya beberapa bulan sebelum kematian ibunya. Ibunya meninggal karena kanker otak, namun Baekhyun masih ingat dengan jelas senyum yang selalu terpasang di wajah cantik ibunya. Sedangkan ayahnya, ia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil di jalan pulang dari kantor beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Benar, itu berarti belum lama anak satu-satunya keluarga Byun itu menderita dijadikan pelayan Madam Kang dan si kembar, karena itulah Baekhyun selalu berpikir, _Itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka, karena berkat mereka, aku masih memiliki keluarga._

Bodoh memang, sama seperti kata sahabat gadis itu, Do Kyungsoo, ketika Baekhyun menjelaskan alasan ia bekerja untuk Madam Kang. Walau Baekhyun tau Madam Kang dan si kembar tak pernah menganggapnya keluarga, ia tetap menghargai mereka karena masih mau Baekhyun tinggal bersama mereka, walaupun hidupnya sangat berkecukupan, sedangkan mereka hidup dengan kekayaan melimpah yang tersisa dari ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil meraba-raba loket tersayangnya, dan berusaha keras untuk tidur di loteng dinginnya. Sendirian.

— **X** —

Esok harinya, Baekhyun terbangun pada pukul 5 pagi dan beranjak dari matrasnya, tanpa lupa merapikan selimutnya yang amat tipis. Setengah berlari, Baekhyun turun tangga menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan si kembar, juga nampan _breakfast-in-bed_ Madam Kang.

Setelah menyiapkan omelet dan _toast_ , Baekhyun menyiapkan teh dan meletakkannya di meja makan, kemudian ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan si kembar.

"Seulgi, Joy, bangun. Kalian harus siap-siap untuk sekolah."

Seulgi dan Joy mengerang dalam tidurnya dan mengusir Baekhyun dan mengatakan mereka akan bangun _lima menit lagi_. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk siap-siap.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak begitu membutuhkan kacamata, namun, ia tidak suka perhatian terfokus padanya. Jadi, Baekhyun selalu menggunakan kacamata tebal ke sekolah. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah melihatnya tanpa kacamata—kecuali si kembar—tentunya adalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga jarang sekali men- _style_ rambut cokelat sedadanya, ia biasanya menggerainya hingga menutupi pipinya, kecuali di rumah, ia mengikat rambutnya _ponytale_ supaya tidak gerah ketika ia bolak-balik meladeni si kembar, juga Madam Kang.

Setelah mengenakan seragamnya, yakni kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan sweater berwarna kulit, dasi hitam bergaris kuning, dipasang dengan rok selutut berwarna kuning, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan jalan ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Seulgi dan Joy sudah mengenakan seragam mereka, bedanya dengan Baekhyun, mereka menggunakan make-up berlebihan dan men- _style_ rambutnya dengan style macam-macam—yang menurut Baekhyun kadang berlebihan hanya untuk sekolah, but—hey, siapa yang akan mendengar pendapat seorang Byun Baekhyun?

"Aku akan berangkat sekarang." Kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk, Seulgi dan Joy memakan sarapan mereka acuh, tidak menanggapi pamitan Baekhyun. Gadis mungil bermata sipit itu menunduk sekali lagi dan keluar rumah. Beda dengan saudara tirinya yang selalu sekolah dengan mobil mereka, Baekhyun selalu jalan kaki karena sekolahnya tidak amat jauh. Kadang, Kyungsoo akan menawar Baekhyun berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan supirnya, tetapi itupun hanya sekali-kali karena Baekhyun tidak enak menumpang pada orang lain, sekalipun ia merupakan sahabat dan teman satu-satunya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia melirik ke jam utama yang terpasang depan gedung sekolah. _07:10 AM_. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun datang setengah jam lebih cepat dibanding yang lain—kecuali ketika si kembar tak kunjung bangun, Baekhyun akan datang telat. Gadis itu datang pagi karena hawa pagi masih terasa, juga karena suasana sekolah masih sepi, dengan maksud gang _populer kids_ sekolahnya belum datang, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya dan membukanya dengan kombinasi kode yang dipilih, dan mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di sekolah. Setelah memasukkannya ke tasnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk menghabisi waktu sebelum bel sekolah berdering.

Di perpustakaan, Baekhyun melihat-lihat dan menemukan dirinya sendiri, kecuali penjaga perpustakaan yang tentunya sudah tiba. Gadis itu duduk di meja dekat jendela dan membaca novel barunya yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca, namun berheti ketika..

"Argh! Kenapa begitu susah?!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang pria tampan menggerutu dan menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi, namun tiba-tiba ia terlonjak kaget melihat Baekhyun dan tersenyum terhadapnya sambil mengambil buku dan tasnya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Hey, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanyanya dengan senyum berharap. Pipi Baekhyun memerah melihat wajah tampannya dan mengangguk grogi.

"Ah, bagus! Ini," unjuknya sambil membuka buku, Baekhyun mengernyit dan melihat bukunya bingung. "Aku nanti ulangan fisika, jadi bisakah kau bantu aku? Aku sengaja datang ke sekolah lebih awal supaya bisa belajar."

 _Haa, jadi aku tidak sendirian disini. Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya._

"N—ne.." jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Tak terasa, Baekhyun telah mengajar pria tersebut hingga bel sekolah berdering, menandakan pelajaran pertama sudah mau dimulai. Seketika, pria tadi beranjak dari duduknya dan menutup bukunya, kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Kurasa kita harus berpisah, terima kasih telah mengajar aku."

"A—ah, i—iya.." kata Baekhyun kemudian ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan berhadapan dengan pria tadi.

"Oh iya, namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Dan kau..?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan tangannya dengan maksud menjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun.

"A—aku—"

"Yak, Park Chanyeol!" panggil seseorang dari pintu perpustakaan, mengambil perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, juga memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ragu ke mereka dan mengalih perhatiannya ke Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi, maaf, sekali lagi terima kasih ya." Katanya sambil berlari ke teman-temannya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan wajah semu merahnya.

— **X** —

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Kim Jongin, sahabat Chanyeol, dengan pertanyaan itu Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan mengambil perhatian teman-temannya yang lain.

"Chanyeol - _ah_ , kau kenapa?" tanya Wu Yifan, atau dengan namanya sewaktu di Kanada, Kris, disusuli oleh anggukan dari Jongin.

"Aish—aku tidak tau namanya!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menginjakkan kakinya, ditatapi bingung oleh Jongin, Kris, juga Sehun.

"Nama siapa? Maksudmu gadis tadi?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi, Sehun dan Kris tersenyum mengejek dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau menyukainya? Gadis cebol berkacamata itu? Serius?" kata Sehun sambil tertawa dan bertepuk tangan dan mengatakan _Daebak_ berkali-kali.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja tadi ia menolongku."

"Menolong?"

"Iya, ia mengajarku materi ulangan fisika nanti." Kata Chanyeol.

"Yak! Tau begitu aku juga ikut tadi! Apakah ia pintar?" tanya Jongin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol dan berjalan kembali.

"Eoh, ia juga manis."

Seketika Jongin berhenti berjalan lagi dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol sambil menghela nafas. " _Dude_ , itu artinya kau menyukainya."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merasa tidak enak tidak mengetahui namanya." Chanyeol akui dan mendorong tangan Jongin dari bahunya dan menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Sorry it's short, soalnya aku bermaksud chapter ini nyeritain tentang kehidupan Baekhyun gitu lah, ya walaupun dikit doang.

Ada yang tanya, cerita ini bakal seperti Cinderella yang asli apa nggak. Jawabannya, sedikit, miripnya dengan Cinderella itu Baekhyun punya keluarga tiri yang jahat, gak punya orang tua, terus nanti bakal ada pesta dimana dia tiba-tiba cuwaaantik gitu tapi sisanya agak beda ya ya ya.

Ohiya, Baekhyun disini 16 th, Seulgi sama Joy juga. Chanyeol, Kris, Jongin 17 th, sedangkan Sehun 16 th. Mereka seangkatan semua, kelas 2 SMA. Aku udah selipin chanbaek moment kan/ mohon maaf kalau updatenya gak jelas soalnya wifi disini gak bisa buka ffn jadi agak ribet lah.

Mohon maaf juga bagi fans Seulgi dan Joy, aku juga suka banget kok sama mereka. Awalnya pingin jungsis cuma kasian lah mereka sering dijadiin antagonis di ff. I chose Seulgi and Joy cause they're both tall, thats it xD

 **Thanks so much :**

 _ **Girin92 ; Taman Coklat ; RKKkaebsong511 ; nur991fah ; parklili ; yeolovesbaek**_

 **Don't forget to leave more reviews!**

 **Akan aku usahain untuk update tiap minggu owkayy.. See you next time!**


End file.
